ShutterBox
by Rosz-chan
Summary: [Study as a living muse?] For Anzu, life was so simple and so boring. But that was before witnessing the quiet suicide of one white-haired teen on her grad night, who she now sees again in her dreams. (AU)


****

Began: 12.02.04 **Finished:** 15.02.04

-

****

Disclaimer:: Honestly, I don't own the plot of this story (I, er, borrowed it from a manga called "Shutterbox" by Rikki Simons & Tavisha), or the YGO characters I've thrown into this fic, but I do own the idea of crossovering the two together! ^_^ Though I do own the actual fic, most of the diary sentences and the entire dialogue are taken straight from the manga. And since I have stated this and adding that I do make no money off of this, it shall be concluded that my writing is legal. So… **MWUAH!**

::coughcough::

Additional Notes to be noted of: This fanfic is AU, and for the most part, Anzu-centric. In case you didn't get my implication in the Disclaimer [see above…] this story will follow most of the plot of **ShutterBox**, but considering that I have thrown most of the **Yu-Gi-Oh!** Cast, there's bound to be twists in it. Oh, and I thank Tea Fan for reading for me beforehand… (^^) Anyway…

-

Let's begin with **An Introduction by the Wired Psyche**:

-

****

For some time now, we here in this afterlife have been searching for a human capable of describing a tale to you in the mortal world below. We beseeched our usual throng of clients, hasty poets, nepotistic philosophers, horrid comedians, and so forth… but being that our realm here within the ninth level of imperception in only communicable to you in the shortest bursts of time, the usual clients failed us in the most spectacular fashion.

****

The five senses are inside humans, humans are inside the nine dimensions, the nine dimensions are inside the universe, and the universe is inside the infinite multiverse… and as such, an artist cursed with a nearly schizophrenic sense of their own work was needed to translate our tale in full. A comic book artist, we soon discovered, was the only person truly capable of fully receiving us. Thus, we have whispered our to **Tavisha **_for many years, and she has been so kind as to force her husband's hand in writing it all down. _

****

In turn, an aspiring fanfictionist by the name of **Angel Rosz**_ has decided to try her utmost best in reaching other various fandoms, starting with her favorite anime world,_ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**. _Despite the major tweaking she has applied to this tale, she has done all she could to keep it to its original plot. As we have seen… better works than this, we commend her first attempts to reach others of diverse natures._

****

Here now, is the first of six chapters revealing the true story of how our realm was changed forever by the addition of one small mortal girl to our Merridiah University. May the telling of the tale further free you from the corruption of banshees and the otherwise sad horror of living.

Eternally Nocturnally Yours, 

The Inhabitants of Merridiah,

Speaking through this **Wired Psyche**

-

-

-

::**ShutterBox**::

-

Light glinted off the silver metal, sharply contrasting it against the white sink it rested upon.

Dark eyes, devoid of emotion, stared at its own reflection blankly. The mirror, sporting a small network of cracks in one corner, was slightly fogged. Those dark eyes glanced at the pale hand that raised a pair of scissors slowly.

Ssshhuuuu, went the faucet, as vaporous water wafted gently from hot water turned on at full blast.

Clip.

A tentative snip. A lock of silky soft hair fell softly to the sink.

Clip.

Clip.

Almost surer, the pale hand went on, as the scissors coldly cut through those delicate strands of hair.

Clip.

Ssshhuuu ...

Those fine threads of hair fell into clumps, at the bottom of the sink. 

The hand paused, those dark eyes gazing at its reflection. They must have liked what they saw, perhaps, for the scissors folded together, a string of silver-white strands between the razors. The shears rested coolly against his bitter smile.

Clip.

-

~*~

Chapter One:

It is **Transmundane**

~*~

-

Hello, Diary.

City lights twinkled against the dark buildings, just as coldly as the stars that blinked high up in the heavens. Cars zoomed along the black tarred roads, of all brands, colors, and sizes, passing through the varied neighborhoods of the city. Shadows were thrown to and fro by passing headlights, and trees weren't given another thought, as they swayed to the wind's silent music.

So I've kept you since I was... uh, eight years old or something, telling you a lot of things, both important and trivial.

The dark green ivy scaled a two-story house, fearlessly with ease. Though the residency appeared to be void of occupants for the while, there was light shining through a second floor window. It was only a desk lamp, the single source of fading light in the hallway, giving the darkness free reign. Temporarily, at least.

But I have something so crucial to tell you right now. I think I might have a secret talent. And it's different from my gift of dancing. I'm not exactly sure what it is, or how to explain it. Maybe it's just what you'd call "hyper-awareness."

Only one of those doors, of which neatly lined the partially dark corridor, was slightly ajar, inky shadows spilling from it. Inside was a spacious bedroom, with various articles of clothing and CD jewel boxes littering the floor. On one side was a stereo system, clearly invested in thoughtfully, complete with a library of CDs, ranging for foreign to instrumental to anything else tasteful to the ear. Artificial light from outside streamed through a window, giving a nocturnal, paranoiac view of the city's skyline to no one in particular.

Off to the other side, guarded by a computer desk and a chair, was another door, though dim light leaked through feebly. Stuffed animals, with unbreakable childhood attachments, peeked innocently from within the closet. In the utterly soundless room, the almost inaudible scratching of a pen against paper could be heard. Lying comfortably among them was the lithe form of a girl-- a young lady, really-- her legs folded up to support the bindment of papers she was writing in.

What I do know is that it's just not my imagination.

A small frown creased her mouth, while she mindlessly chewed on her pen. Her bright blue eyes were half-lidded, and the propping of her head with her other hand made her look tired. She was only deep in thought, wondering how else to put her memories into words, under the illumination of the flashlight hanging overhead.

Because... It feels so much deeper than that... More intangible, if that's possible. Whatever it is, it became very strong the night of my graduation...

Her eyes closed, as she slumped into her niche of lifeless fauna. Memories of that night flooded back into her mind.

...the night I saw that lonely person in the water.

-

~* **_Flash _.**

-

They were twinkling so much, those tiny lights in the black sky. Sparkling like diamonds, shining so brightly and purely... and just as cold. The ocean rolled in its calm, soothing way, it's quiet song in harmony with the night and the reflecting, silver-gray orb in the sky. 

A quiet, lanky form walked along the shore, passing a metal sign with a secretive smile. A school-issued blazer was thrown over his uniform: crisp white shirt and black pants. Waves splashed, washing away a trail of footsteps in his wake, as if they have never been there in the first place.

Domino City Beach, the sign read.

A smiling girl skipped past it, hanging up a pair of expensive-looking shoes from each wrist. Her bare feet made sloppy imprints in the grains of sand. Brown hair, the color of chocolate and chestnuts, was done up in an elaborate do'-- an intricate bun, with curls escaping from its grasp artfully. 

"_Anzu!_"

A girl raised her hands to her mouth cheerfully, yelling to her friend with her shoes thrown over her shoulder. She hadn't done anything extra special for her wavy blonde hair-- because it looked oh so fashionable every day. It did, however, glitter under the moon, as did her purple dress that she hitched up from touching the moist sand.

"Anzu! Come back!" she called again. "Shizuka's gonna get some sake from her brother!"

"Sake's gross," muttered the other girl next to her in distaste. She, too, was holding her shoes in her hands, though she didn't have to grip up her dress the way her companion did. She wore a Chinese-styled dress, which was perhaps a bit strange, due to her Egyptian descent. She, too, wore her hair like she usually did, except with the additions of gold ornaments to decorate it.

"Sure, whatever!" Anzu answered, dipping a foot into the icy water. She shrugged, and walked into it, balancing on the line where the ocean and beach met. A groan was bit down.

Kami-sama, leave me alone already!

Another girl walked up the other side of the other in the purple dress. She crossed her arms, frowning. "Why did we bother bringing her, Mai?" she asked, her pretty face in a scowl. "I told you she'd ruin grad night."

Mai shrugged. "Hey, Ishizu **said** she was a stuck up bitch."

The black-haired girl glared angrily. "I never used that word!" she snapped.

As her "friends" argued some where behind her, Anzu just continued to walk, enjoying the way the wet sand squeezed in between her toes. _So what now? University?_ she thought. _Pfft. Yeah, right. Well, at least I'm going to a specialized school for performing arts, instead of a community school. My SATs weren't too bad..._

So what about my major? I already have dancing, but photography seems nice for a minor, though I haven't got a clue about it. Never owned a real camera, just a digital...

Anzu paused, looking downcast as she shuffled her feet in the sand.

I probably won't make any real friends in college either, she thought as she glanced over her shoulder._ Am I going to live a boring life...?_

She looked over at the ocean, misted and endless, and her breath was caught. The wind blew from behind, catching her shimmering blue dress in its hold, making the numerous clear rhinestones on it glitter like stars. But standing in front of her was the tall, lanky form of a male, slowly wading into the dark waters...

She barely registered the fact that her shoes slipped from her hands with a _plunk_, only staring at the retreating back.

Plop.

The shoes fell into the water, but with a gentle _trush _, it kindly spat them back out. 

When I saw him... if I really saw him...

Back in her closet, Anzu's pen paused again. It took her a few seconds to continue writing.

...I felt compelled to move closer... mesmerized by his presence.

Another pause.

Yet... I felt I wasn't supposed to be there. The underlying sense was that something was terribly wrong... a desperation, a silent cry for help.

The scene flooded back into her eyes. Oh God, oh God, it was still so fresh in her mind.

As I edged closer... the figure moved on calmly into the darkening pit of the waters. But… why?

The mist curled around him, taunting him lovingly. She watched him, utterly enthralled and completely spellbound, and never did take her eyes off him, even as the water was now at waist level. Even as he silently put on his shadow-colored blazer, the water slowly creeped up to his shoulders... to his neck, soaking his wonderfully pure white hair...

The waters finally claimed the figure, and there was nothing but ripples that marked his presence.

Somewhere on the boardwalk, a clock struck, both hands at the twelfth position. 

Dong!

Dong!

Did that guy just... **No**...

"It's dark and foggy," mumbled Anzu to herself, as she continued to stare at where the boy had disappeared, though he was long gone. "I'm seeing things. There's nobody there.

"Nobody just walked into the ocean fully clothed..."

-

"Hey, Anzu!"

"**AIIIEEEE!!!**"

Anzu whirled around, and saw her friends. Grabbing one of them frantically by the front of her Oriental dress, Anzu cried out, "Ishizu! Did you see that guy?!?"

The Egyptian girl blinked, confused. "What guy?"

Anzu pointed out into the ocean, though there was no one there. "He... He walked out into the ocean in his clothes!"

Ishizu and Mai looked at her blankly, then the latter patted the brunette head. "Whoa! Relax, hun!" she said. "We 

just wanted to use your phone! Shizuka's brother hasn't shown up yet."

With a sharp stare, Anzu muttered, "Oh, forget it!" Picking up her shoes from the sand, dripping wet (_Ew, my shoes are ruined!_), she added, "I'm walking home!"

Mai tucked a strand of golden-blonde hair behind her ear. "Stuck-up, brown-haired nerd."

Shizuka nodded, also touching her auburn-red hair. "Yep!"

"Anzu..." Ishizu sweatdropped, watching her friend walk away. "Don't leave me with them!" 

At the time, it never occurred to me that what I saw that night was real. The guy at the beach seemed so much like a dream...

Anzu wrapped herself, the night's cool breezes chilling her slightly. Under the beach's welcoming sign ("**Domino City: Yacht Harbor** ¤ **Sport Fishing** ¤ **Boating** ¤ **Cafes**"), she walked past, and glanced at the bright lights of the **Domino City Place Eatz**. Her eyes lingered at the form of a man as she passed an alleyway, his face buried in his arms among wooden boxes, a cigarette in his gloved fingers. Crows, not pigeons, surrounded him like companions, and watching her with beady eyes that shone with intelligence.

It wasn't until I saw him again in my dreams...

Anzu glanced up at the sky, and then back in front of her as she approached a streetlamp.

...that I finally figured out what I saw. I still don't know where I'm going where I dream, but I'm sure that I'm leaving my body behind. I know I can't expect you to believe me...

That streetlamp shone over her, then...

Pop!

Total darkness. Instead of freaking out, Anzu slapped a palm to her forehead. 

"Why do the lights always go out around me?"

-

::**End of Chapter One**::

-

**__**

Please remember, all sorts of reviews--- from praise to constructive criticism to horrid flames--- are forever welcomed. Late reviews are always better than those never sent, for Rosz loves the different, unique perspectives of her readers. Also, it has been proved that reviews speed up the process of updating… though there have been exceptions to this; we hope that this fanfiction shall not be another case. ::flatly looks at some of Rosz's other writings::

(Rosz: ::blankly:: …What?)

**__**

So, please press the review button. Remember, it doesn't have to be long— just quickly type in your viewpoint. Thank you.

__

Sincerely,

****

Rosz's Own Muses

~*~

-


End file.
